


Breakfast for two

by MyWolfIsAnAssbutt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, BAMF Stiles, Breakfast dates but they don't know it, Deaton doesn't take shit from no one, Derek Feels, F/M, Family Bonding, First Kiss, Harris is scared of Peter, M/M, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Peter is sassy, Scott is a potato, Slow Build, Swearing, THEY NEED TO TRUST, derek thinks it's onesided, i have no Beta, it's not, lame ass title, stiles thinks it's onesided, the sheriff isn't stupid despite what Stiles thinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWolfIsAnAssbutt/pseuds/MyWolfIsAnAssbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't know how, or when it had happened but suddenly he and Derek had breakfast together every morning. They'd joke and talk about their feelings and sometimes bitch about the townsfolk.<br/>Then that's when Stiles realized that no matter what, he'd always take Derek's side over the Argent's. He didn't even care what Scott had to say...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek looks good in an apron

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fic, so please be merciful. Ugh i dunno, i just had feels really late at night and decided to write :) Roughly based on my own version of the ice rink in 2x03 and then i dunno it escalates....

He could hear Scott before he seen him. His voice bouncing off the walls and carrying all the way down the corridor, yelling about Derek...Again.

"Don't you see?!" Scott screeched, "He's just using you for his own reasons, he just wants power. He just wants to ruin your lives because he's a sick masochistic bastard like that!" God Scott, you just always repeat the same arguments over and over, your like a broken record. Do you even understand why he killed Peter? Why he's building up a new pack? Stiles sometimes wants to slap Scott for the amount off shit he doesn't know, for the amount of things he assumes.

By the time Stiles had reached the doors, there was the noise of scuffling and occasional grunts of pain. Was he honestly trying to fight Derek again? Sighing he pulled open the doors and quietly observed Scott flinging about the bodies of Erica and Issac. Although they were putting up a new fight, they were new to this life and Scott could handle them without even flinching. When finally the bodies of Issac and Erica lay panting on the floor, Scott smirked and slid them over to Derek's feet. Before turning to Boyd,

"Do you get it now how weak they are? How he is using them for his own selfish purposes? Boyd, please don't accept his offer. It's a curse." Scott shook his head, "It's not just the hunters or the full moon, it's the fact that he'll screw you over in the end. It might not even take Boyd. You could die."

There was a moment of silence and just as Derek turned, smirking, eyes red and claws extended, Stiles stepped in. Just to save Scott from being beaten and humiliated, after all he was still like a brother to him.  
He walked right up to Derek, place a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't hurt him, he just doesn't understand. Please Derek, i'll explain to him." He almost expected him to turn around and rip his throat out, but instead he nodded and put away his wolfishness before glaring pointedly at the hand on his shoulder. Blushing Stiles retracted his hand as though he'd been burnt ,before awkwardly slipping and sliding trying to get to Scott's side.

Once he'd made it without dying he cleared his throat turning, firstly. to Boyd. "Umm- Hey Boyd, you're looking Great! Been working out? Well duh, because no one is born that way i mean-"  
"Stiles!"

"Oh right, yeah sorry sometimes i just ramble-" Then once again a sea of red covered his neck and cheeks, because his mouth was uncontrollable, "Anyway, i just wanna say that if you want the bite, you take it." There was a noise of disagreement from Scott but Stiles waved a hand in his direction telling him to shut it. "Sure sometimes it doesn't take, like Lydia, but i think because you are so young that Derek is choosing you because you have a likelier chance of surviving. Also hunters, full moon, control, once you get adjusted it's fairly easy. Just don't kill anyone! As for the power aspect and pack stuff well... that's not my forte so you'll need to ask Derek about that."

Then the most amazing thing happened, Derek Hale smiled at him. Well he had only taken a glance, out of the corner of his eye but he was fairly sure he could see Derek's pearly whites for a brief moment. Boyd nodded in his direction, and then smiled sadly to Scott.

"I know that you didn't want me to, but i accepted anyway." He lifted up his sweater and surely enough, here was a bite mark above his hip bone. "I'm sorry Scott."  
Stiles shook is head, Boyd didn't need to apologize to anyone. Oh well now he had to face the music. "Scott-"

"Don't Stiles just don't okay? I can't believe you'd pick Derek Hale, of all people, over me. I mean, clearly he must be feeding you the same bullshit he's feeding them because we all know that Derek is a power hungry physcopath!"

If Stiles wasn't annoyed at Scott before, he was livid at him now. How dare you Scott?! You just assume, and i'll have you know that Derek is not talking to me at all! Also you call him a control freak, you are trying to rule others lives, including my own!!!! That's what stiles wanted to say but instead he just nodded, frowning down at his shoes and muttered, " Sorry Scott, I know how hard it is for you. Your just trying to help others."

Scott nodded harshly and started to walk, beckoning Stiles to follow. "Do you need a ride?"

Thinking about earlier when Erica knocked him out with that piece of engine, he flinched, and told Scott that'd be great.

* * *

The next morning Stiles got up, showered and walked downstairs to grab a bite to eat. Instead of his father at the breakfast table, there was a small note on the island next to Stiles' car keys. He sighed knowing what it meant, that his dad would be working again and missing dinner again and Stilinski bonding time again. Stiles knows that he should be thankful his dad has a good job, which he loves doing but right there and then Stiles promised himself that for the sake of his kids he'd never become a cop.  
  


He glanced at the clock and looked twice, somehow he still had a whole freaking hour before he needed to leave for school. So what to do? Absent mindingly he popped about 3 or 4 adderall in his mouth, washing it down with some orange juice.

"You know you shouldn't drink from the carton, it's very... unhygienic."

"Oh my god! What the hell?!" Gasping and trying to calm his beating heart, Stiles found a very smug looking Derek Hale. In his kitchen. Like right now. "How did you even get in?"

Derek looked at him expectingly, grabbing four slices of bread and stuffed them into the toaster. Rolling his eyes Stiles mumbled, "The window, how else? You wolves don't know what a freaking door is." Then so Derek could hear him-not that he couldn't before cause wolfy senses and stuff- "Hey is some of that for me?"

Derek scoffed, "No of course not, this is barely enough for me." Then turned towards the refridgerator to get the butter, why not help yourself, thinks Stiles.

"Yeah well, you suck, so i am making pancakes! Oh and the spreads are in the 3rd cupboard on you left, and the cutlery drawer is just by your right hip" Grabbing the ingreditents, he proceeded to make pancakes. Whilst Derek bustled about spreading butter, jam, nutella?

Finally after about twetny minutes they were both sitting eating pancakes. Yes, for some reason Stiles had made Derek pancakes too without even realizing it. The orange juice sure did compliment them well... wait orange juice? Was Derek drinking- yup, yup he was.

"What hapened to the Orange juice being unhygienic after i left my saliva all over the carton? Your still drinking it." Ha ha beat that oh great Alpha!

"I don't mind as long as it your saliva Stiles." Muttered Derek.

No, definitely heard that wong, blushed Stiles, "Emm... what d'you say- i didn't quite catch-"

"I said I am too thirsty to care Stiles." Derek spoke clearer this time but had a slight red tint to his beautiful cheekones which- wait, wait rewind. Did he just say Derek had beautiful cheekbones? Cause he didn't find Derek attractive, like not at all. I mean it's not like he had a rocking body, and great hair which he'd-                                                                                                              

"Stiles!" Shouted Derek pulling him from his very, very wrong thoughts which... yea.

"Sorry, i just zoned off for a minute. It's the adderall I go all crazy and y'know." 

Nodding slowly Derek cleared is throat. "I came here this morning, not only for your kickass pancakes-" 

"Thanks man!" Stiles interjected and smiles at him. Which he returned, he must be living a dream...

"But to say thank you, for last night. I'm glad at least one of you don't just jump to assumtions. I mean i am not sayingthat what i done to Scott was right, case i know it was wrong. I led him on, and then took away his chances but we just- I didn't want to take the risk y'know. The stories about beta's killing their alphas to be cured was just a way of getting a new alpha. Look, Scott hates being an omega, nevermind a beta in a pack. So I knew that if he became and alpha, it'd be too much for him. Yet again not insulting him, he just can't control himself half the time, you had to each him for christ sake, if he'd have killed Peter. Half the town would probably be dead by now, incuding you."

Stiles sucked in a breath at that, harsh reality but it was true. Nodding Stiles gave him another grin which was return by Dereks SECOND shy smile of the day! "No need to thank me, Derek i'll always be on your side... probably"

They both laughed at that for a few seconds before Derek started to shove him out of his chair. "You gotta get to school now, or you'll be late."

Wait what? They'd been talking that long? "But the plates-"

"I'll do the dishes Stiles now go!" And with that Derek gave him one last gently shove out of the kitchen door.

Stiles took two stairs at a time, flung the covers over his bed messily, grabbed his book bag from the desk before snagging his red hoodie from the hook on the door. He made his way out to the jeep, flung his bag on the floor, stuffed his feet into his old, worn but comfy chucks before searching his body for keys. He groaned when he realised they were on the island with his phone. He sprinted back inside, snickered at Derek (who was actually wearing an apron, jesus) shoved the two items in questions in his pockets and recieved a ruffling of hair from Derek. Just as he was shutting the door over he paused before shout, "See you later Derek! Oh by the way, maid my bed needs to be made."

"Shut it Stiles!" was the muffled reply.

He still hadn't stopped cackling when he arrived at the school...

* * *

 


	2. Derek's Feelings and 'Stiles Time'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is pissed at Derek after the previous night's shenanigans.  
> Lydia is very confused, along with the rest of Beacon hills.  
> Scott's a potato, Deaton's a know it all and Derek is very sorry that Stiles got beaten up last night.
> 
> And then the breakfast thing happens again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so i am aware that my last chapter had mistakes b/c my keyboard is shit and the keys stick. But i have fixed them and i can spell ok? Really!
> 
> Please do not laugh at Stiles awkward shower time, i am hopeless at smut seriously.

They had been careful the whole day. The whole freaking day they had made sure Lydia hadn't touched the kanima venom, but alas fate just laughed in their faces and in chemistry she ate the spiked experiment.

And it didn't affect her... At all.

Stiles was still refusing to believe that she could be the kanima. He just didn't get it, how could it be sweet Lydia Martin? Despite her threats, Stiles knows from several years of obsession that she would never intentionally hurt anyone. So that's why when Derek's pack were all sharpening their fangs and claws he took her and ran.

All the way to Scott's house because surprise, surprise Scott had a plan. A very terrible one, but since no one listening to Stiles, they all thought that they should follow it through. He quickly parked the jeep on the kerb, frowning as he seen Jackson's car on the opposite side of the road, looked around for Derek and Co, then grabbed her hand and ran for Scott's porch. After a lot of awkward fumbling, he managed to slot the spare key from behind the plant pot (real original right?) into the lock, hastily shoving a protesting Lydia inside.

"Right that's it! If you touch me one more time Stilinski, I will castrate you in your sleep!" Not liking that idea at all, Stiles pulled his hands off her body and held them up. "Good. Now can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Glancing at Scott, Allison and Jackson- who had ran into the foyer as soon as they arrived- asking what to do with his eyes. Scott shook his head ever so slightly at everyone, just so it would be noticed by those looking for it.

Smiling brilliantly and reaching to grab Lydia's hand Allison calmly replied, "Oh you know, it's been a while since we all went out together and properly caught up. You know how with everything recently that we haven't had the chance to do anything really."

For a couple of beats everyone held their breathes, whilst Lydia looked at Allison sternly, then nodded twice twisting a strand of her strawberry blonde locks around her index finger. "Ok but em- I kinda need to talk to you Jackson. In private; if you don't mind Scott?" When Scott was leading them up to his room, both he and Allison started to run around drawing the blinds and locking windows and doors. No risks could be taken tonight, not when Lydia's life was at stake.

He was so pissed at Derek man. After all that nice chit chat this morning he thought he could begin to start trusting him, but clearly he was just buttering him up for tonight. Would he just go, "Oh hey Stiles, cause i made you toast this morning and cleaned the dishes can i kill the girl you've been in love with since seventh grade?"

Ehhh _no_?

Allison pulled him out of his angry thoughts by slapping a cold metal object into his hand. He almost started laughing, she just handed him a gun. Him, Stiles Stilinksi, also known as that crazy, clumsy, kid with ADHD?

"Do you know how to use this?" He nodded, "Good. Now it's not laced with wolfsbane, they are normal but they'll slow them down for a few minutes, enough to get Lydia out of here. Okay?"

"Yes"

"Alright because they are standing out in the street." Startled he pulled aside the blind and started out of the small window, whilst Allison done the exact same on the other side. Sure enough out in the street stood Derek, Boyd, Erica and Issac. They all looked very eager for some bloodshed tonight, hell when they got home he bet Derek had a nice, big bowl of Fido for each of them.

Looking behind them, he spotted Scott standing at the top of the stairs, holding his finger to his lip in a hushing motion. Then Stiles' phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly pulled out the one new text from Scotty Mc C.

**_Don't tell them i am here! I'll stay hidden and when they attack catch Derek off guard, ok?_ **

Stiles looked to the stairs and nodded at Scott's silhouette before it disappeared. He quickly showed Allison the text who nodded and then said, "Let's just hope Scott gets back from the vets ASAP, because he's stronger than Derek's betas."

Cottoning on to what she was doing, he grinned before saying, "Shush, Allison They're werewolves remember they can hear things normal humans can't!"

"Sorry Stiles." Before mouthing Get ready, They are coming...

Ok, show time...

* * *

Allison was such a liar. Normal bullets didn't slow down Issac, who was currently whooping his ass, while mushing his face to the floor as he kicked his ribs. Meanwhile Allison's arrows seemed to slow down Erica and oh look, Scott was helping her.

Stiles had about had enough and with a well aimed shot, hit Issac's kneecap, so he collapse whining loudly.

At that point in time Derek finally busted through the door, roaring and Boyd well he just leaned against the door jam whilst looking at his nails bored. As Derek headed towards him, he curled further into a ball because he didn't plan on feeling Derek's wrath right now thanks. Instead of hitting him, he gathered him up in his arms, and nuzzled his neck. Normal. "Get Issac Boyd. Erica," He called back to her, "Come on we're going to Deaton's to get you patched up and Stiles is coming too." She huffed and stuck her tongue out in Scott'd direction before walking in front of Derek to his car.

"Ehh wait, wait wait Derek. You just had Issac beat up Stiles and now you wanna take him to Deatons?! I don't think so, so if you please hand over Stiles, i'll get him to Deaton and you can be on your merry way."

"I don't think so Scott. He needs attention now, not after you have made out with allison. Who could easily handle Erica all alone, but no you leave Stiles all alone against fucking Issac!"

"If you hadn't decided to attack Lydia, we wouldn't be in this mess. Also I wouldn't have needed to save Stiles if you could control your fangirls!"

"My fangirls,My fan- they are my PACK Scott. Now I know that you don't understand pack life like the rest of us because your an omega."

"Only because your a shit alpha!" Scott screamed.

Wow, he'd been holding that in for a long time, hadn't he? Even for Stiles that was a low blow, everyone knew Derek doubted his abilities as an alpha.

Just as Derek was about to retort, Boyd, Erica and Issac started yelling at Scott all at once. Saying how brilliant Derek had been, how the bite had changed their lives for the better. 

Now He, Boyd, Erica, Issac and Derek were now just casually standing on Scott's porch, yelling, with a beat up Stiles in his arms.

Well that's not going to attract attention!

"Scott, can you just shut up, he's taking me to Deaton's to fix me up. Go back inside, he's not after anyone now. Take Lydia home and we can all...just...what the fuck?" Stiles was freaking out, the kanima was on Scott's roof. Jesus!

They all looked at him weirdly. Stiles- who always had a flare for dramatics- gulped audibily and pointed a shaking finger to the roof. "T-t-the kan-kani- kanima " Stiles was pretty sure he heard the bones in Derek's neck snap as they whipped up to look on the roof.

"Scott who's still inside?" Urged Allison

"No one, just Lydia and Jackson." Scott smiled. Everyone stared at him in shock. "Oh my god, Jackson! He's in there alone with Lydia who we think is the kanima"

Derek started to growl and was about to put Stiles down just as they heard it. "Oh my gosh, he is such a douche!" Lydia muttered to herself. Stiles grinned, Lydia? He looked up to the roof, trying not to shudder as the kanima hissed in his general direction and then back to Lydia. Who was on the porch. As a human. Being stared at by everyone. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Allison as usual was the first to react, "No we just- Where's Jackson?"

Lydia's expression turned sour, huh she looked more like Derek now. "Oh I thought since you had gathered on the porch with some very hot strangers, you may have seen him make his 'escape' five minutes ago." Stiles didn't like the way she looked at Derek when she said very hot.

"No sorry, Lydia is it?" Derek smiled flirtatiously. Weird.

"Umm yup, and you are.."

"Derek, and that's Erica, Boyd and Issac. And obviously Stiles." He jerked Stiles slightly as he said his name.

"She know's who i am Derek! Plus while it's great watching you two flirt, i kinda wanna get some medical attention please because seriously i think my ribs have been cracked."

Lydia looked twice when she noticed Stiles appearance past Derek's...'hotness'. "What happened to you?"

"Fell down the stairs." Muttered Scott... classic.

* * *

So Jackson was the kanima. OK, at least it wasn't Lydia and it just proved that inside Jackson is a slimy git with a huge ego and no feelings. Scott and Derek's pack now hated each other a little bit more. Lydia is immune to all types of shit. Stiles was still pissed at Derek and Scott. Also he had the crap beaten out him.

Well today was productive.

"So, Derek," mutters Deaton as he tries to hold Stiles still because it hurt when Deaton kept prodding at his cracked ribs, and bruised cheekbone. "Your telling me that Jackson, who we now know is the kanima, reacted with his own venom?"

"Well- Ow Stiles, don't bite me! Are you 3?!- he didn't become paralyzed like others-" Stiles rose his hand before returning to gnawing on Derek's arm because the fact Issac beat him up was his fault because no one ever listens to Stiles. "But he just because violently ill, puking over Boyd's shoes and being very dizzy. I guess i should have noticed something wrong then."

"Yeah you should have Derek. And you should have came to me, your pack adviser, before setting out to kill anyone"

Derek nodded shamefully, "Yeah i know, it was a lame ass thing to do, but i just sometimes forget that it's ok to ask people for help."

Oh Jesus, thought Stiles, not while he was here, "That's nice Derek, but I'm sure i son't need to know about this bit. Am I done Deaton?"

"Yes, just put some ice on it when you get home. Try not to pull out your stitches by doing any straining activities and take 2 Advil tonight before bed and when you wake up. It'll help relieve the pain from your ribs."

Hopping off the able he went to the door, "Thanks Deaton. And if you want to talk about things Derek then I'll wait in the car."

"Ok thanks Stiles. Won't be long" Derek smiled softly.

Stiles didn't move, "I kinda need the keys to unlock the door."

Derek leapt up suddenly and thanked Deaton. "No it's alright i'm coming right now, there is no way on Earth that you are allowed to be in my car, without an adult."

"I am an Adult"

"Shut up, your not." Murmured Derek as he grabbed him by the neck and dragged him out the door. Bickering all the way.

 

 

"They would be the most lovely couple" Smiled Deaton.

* * *

As soon as Derek pulled up at his house he jumped out. "Thanks Derek. Night."

"Wait Stiles!" Derek slammed the car door behind him as he ran to catch up with him. " I wanted to talk to you... about what happened tonight."

Stiles scoffed, "Well guess what Derek? I don't! You were a complete douche, you and Scott got me beaten up because you have ego's to rival Jackson. Who, by the way, I'll think you'll find is the kanima, not Lydia! But since no one ever listens to me, and my opinion, you almost killed Lydia tonight and the kanima is now roaming free. So goodnight Derek, I'll see you around"

Derek opened his mouth to say something again but Stiles just slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Lydia Martin would not say she's smart. She isn't really, smart people are people like Stiles or Danny. No she was a freaking genius. At the age of 16, she was already fluent in French, Spanish, Latin, German and Italian. She has already been offered scholarships to places like, Yale, Harvard and Princeton (and although it wasn't hard) she was also smarter than all her teachers.

So why was she confused by tonight's events? She knew something was wrong, as Scott was jumpy, Stiles was mysteriously beat up, Allison had her bow and arrows. A gun was on the floor, with a lot of blood, Issac Lahey was limping and Jackson disappeared off the face of the earth. Something was going on tonight, something that involved Derek, Erica and Boyd too. Could it be anything to do with the mysterious green creature on Scott's roof that they were all staring at?

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ugh, Stiles groaned slamming his hand down on the very annoying alarm clock. He was in so much pain! He rubbed his bleary eyes and took the conveniently situated Advil and water which he had placed on his bed stand the night before. He winced as he stretched and headed off to the shower room- sighing as he realized his alarm was set for 6, an hour before he even needed to be up- only stopping to grab a towel out of the linen cupboard. He smiled happily to himself, as the scalding hot water tinged his skin pink and soothed his sore muscles.

He scrubbed his head, and washed the rest of his body, softly moaning as he brushed his morning wood. He paused for a second, wondering if he should, well he did have an hour. He continued to gently massage his semi erect dick, biting his lip to keep from moaning. He was imagining those arms and that jaw, you know how it looked so lick-able and his arms, how the muscles rolled when he lifted him into his arms. He could imagine him nuzzling his neck, biting and sucking at the soft skin there as Stiles rutted against him. He started to pump his dick faster as he imagined those strong calloused fingers, stroking up and down his length, squeezing his balls gently in his other hand. He could see Derek grinding against him, moaning with passion. Pressing his back further against the shower wall as Derek pumped their dicks togther. Gasping suddenly as he leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Come for me Stiles. I want your come all over me. I want you to be MINE.

Stiles let out a huge groan as he came, milking his orgasm out of him by squeezing his dick harder. I mean he was a virgin so he couldn't exactly last that long. "Der-" he whispered before stopping himself. Did he just... masturbate to the thought of Derek getting him off? Oh my god, what did that even mean. Does that mean that he is gay or bisexual? Scrubbing his come of his thighs, stomach and hands, he stepped out of the shower deep in thought. He picked the towel off the floor, wrapped it around his waist and walked to his room.

Stopping at the doorway as he heard a thud. What was that? Should he call someone, Scott, Der- n not Derek, not now. Oh crap his phone was in his room. Ok grabbing and empty vase of a shelf he raised it before slipping into his room, looking around for the intruder.

"Oh sorry Stiles i didn't mean to scare you." in shock he let go of the vase, only for Derek to catch it.

"Jesus! What the actual fuck man?! You need to call ahead because i almost broke that vase there and you probably heard Stiles time in the shower. So" Not only was Stiles completely red but even Derek had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Actually, i couldn't hear any of.. 'Stiles Time' because i was too far away and the shower was muffling things. However I can smell the lingering presence of Stiles time."

Stiles sighed in relief and went to his underwear drawer, "So none of it, just the smell now, like no names or..." Derek winced, turning his back so Stiles could get dressed in all his layers and for a moment Stiles feared the worse, "Uh no just your heart beat, it sped up so i guess i should have know."

"Nah, it's ok man. I'm decent now. Do you want a bite to eat?" Derek quickly looked over Stiles attire. A pair of baggy jeans, with a plaid shirt over a grey top with a target on it. The one he was wearing when the first met. Huh.

"Yup, if you don't mind. That'd be brilliant. Although i'm gonna make it, because i want to apologize for last night."

Groaning as they descended down the stair, Stiles shook his head, "Derek, honestly i was just so mad at Issac last night that i took it out on you."

Derek sighed as they walked into the kitchen heading straight for the coffee pot, "It's no excuse Stiles, I- Sometimes, i just think that I am such a bad alpha that on nights like those, when finally i think I've solved all the answers, i want to show- no to prove to my pack that I can take care of them. The whole of yesterday was such a huge fuck up that i can't even begin to say how sorry i am that all day Erica and Issac (who get power crazy all of the time) were harrasing you, Scott, Allison and that Lydia girl. I know i probably should have talked to you or someone about it before taking action, especially after you stood up for me the other night against Scott. As for Issac beating you up, i had some stern words with him, but really it's again my fault because i haven't told them how to find their anchor, which stops them from losing it, like last night. I am not trying to guilt trip you, i just- Can you forgive me?"

Wow, that as like the most he had heard Derek speak ever, and okay he didn't speak a lot but it even trumped his speech from yesterday morning. "Derek i forgave you as soon as i realized that you genuinely didn't intent for it to escalate that far. I forgave you as soon as you saved me from Issac and as soon as you went to attend to my wounds before his. Next time we're just gonna have to discuss the goings on of this town over Breakfast. Now how about i make us some very healthy pop tarts?"

Derek smiled before putting a hand out to stop him from leaving his seat. "Ah ah ah. I am making breakfast remember? So is it a good idea to give you coffee along with Adderall, or will it kill you?"

Stiles grinned back as he accepted to two tablets from Derek, "Probably not, i'll just be bouncing off the walls for double chem this morning. Harris will love that"

"So maybe not then?" Derek asks as he sets a glass of milk down in front of stiles along with two blueberry pop tarts. Setting himself down opposite with the same thing except coffee instead of milk.

"Nope" Stiles quips as he snags Derek's coffee off him and gulps down half the Scalding hot liquid with his pills. "Ahh, why is it so hot... and strong bleh."

Derek smiles smugly, "Because i have only just poured it and i haven't put any cream in it yet. Your so gonna get detention from Harris." "You know him? He's still pretty new i reckon."

Derek nodded, "Yup, he taught my chem class once- as a sub- and he gave me detention for using the wrong chemicals in an experiment. He was so cruel even as a young teacher just out of college. Then he got a job in another school, still lived here of course, and every time I seen him around town he'd just ask me, 'Is your uncle with you?"

"What? Why? Did he have a crush on him? Cause OMG if he did, the blackmail i could use is-"

Derek laughed, a full bellied laugh. And it sounded so right coming out of his mouth. At the risk of sounding like a lovesick teen, Stiles thought that it was adorable the way he threw his head back, and the way that his whole frame would shake and the way his white teeth glinted against the sunlight. "No, oh Christ Stiles! No, he was afraid of him." Derek choked out before dissolving into laughter, followed closely by Stiles.

As they calmed down, Stiles opened his mouth to ask him why. But Derek shook his head and shoved him out of the kitchen looking at the clock in alarm, "Get your stuff and leave, School starts in 5 minutes."

 

**Well shit...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so review, kudos ect. please. and thank you for making it this far, meaning thanks for reading to the end of this awkward chapter. thanks :)


	3. Is that a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they are both buckled in and ready to go Stiles turns to Derek and smiles at him like they haven't seen each other in decades. Derek's head tilts slightly before a grin slowly stretches itself across his face.
> 
> Derek doesn't tell him but he hasn't smiled like that since Laura was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me, i've had exams and stuff.... ok my excuses are lame but omg people actually read this shit! :) So thank you thank you thank youuuu :)

"Stiles, Run!". He stumbled as Derek shoved his shoulder roughly and his head jerked a little as if to say, No. On the back of Derek's neck was a small cut, only about 2 inches, he looked at Stiles eyes wide. Stiles runs to him and catches him when his legs buckle beneath him, hooking Derek's arm around his shoulder, Stiles begins to try and run from the Kanima. 

They make it halfway around the pool before Stiles realizes that the Kanima has not yet tried to paralyze him. "Do you see it?!" Stiles pants trying to haul Derek's dead weight along with him.

"No! Just keep going!" Derek sounds panicked, maybe he can tell that if they don't get help they're both screwed... big time. "C-Call Scott" he commands and Stiles tries to juggle the weight of Derek whilst retrieving his cell. It catches on his sweatpants before it falls to the floor with a clatter and stupidly Stiles lets go of Derek to bend over to pick it up.

He's halfway down when he hears the panic cry of, "Stiles-" before Derek is cut off by hitting the water. He jerks up, heart beating fast as he sees Derek sink to the bottom, then he looks at his cell once more. "Do i call Scott or save Derek? But if i don't call Scott me and Derek will probably die anyway." for another two seconds Stiles internally battles with himself before deciding that it's Derek. Even if he's a dick it doesn't mean he has to die alone in some high school swimming pool.

Without the slightest hesitation Stiles dives into the pool and swims towards Derek's nearly unconscious form, chlorine burning his eyes painfully before he manages to find the strength to swim to the surface. Stiles spits out water while Derek swallows gulp fulls of air before smiling slightly in relief. However, Stiles is not so optimistic. "Where'd it go?!" He inquires (mentally cringing at the fact he just sent a mixture of spit and water in Derek's face) whipping his head side to side to try and catch a glimpse of the killer. 

Derek doesn't even have the heart to lie, he just frowns and his eyes wildly flick from surface to surface of the room. He's still panting from his near death experience and keeps thinking that he's going to run out of air any moment. Then there was a screech that echoed through the whole building and beside him Stiles stiffened in fear, heart beating like a hummingbird. Then it slows slightly and he turns to Derek, "I need you to trust me just this once" then he glances at the phone that is just at the edge of the pool. They both knew that they needed help, Scott's help or they were both going to die here. 

Derek starts feeling the panic creeping it's way up his throat, he can't go back under. He didn't want to drown, he couldn't trust Stiles to have the strength or kindness to bring him back to the surface. "No!" He desperately cries trying to convince Stiles this is a bad idea, "I don't trust you and you don't trust me" 

Stiles smiles at him sadly, "I'm sorry Derek" 

This time Derek knows to take a deep breath and he starts to descend down to the depths of the pool. He waits for what feels like an eternity before he finally chuckles to himself. So this was it, after everything he'd been through he'd die at the bottom of a pool because Stiles would rather die running than staying here with him. His eyes start to close and he tries to remember his family. The smell of his mothers perfume, the sound of his fathers laughter and playing in the creek on hot summer days when he was younger and his siblings used to be all sticky with sweat, dust and mud would cling to their skin. Especially the boys as they would see who could climb the highest trees and run through the forrest barefoot. Then just as the darkness is about to wash over him, there is a burst of red and the familiar lanky, skinny bones tugging him tightly to his body and propelling them upwards. 

Once more they break the surface Derek's lungs burn for the air that they went too long for without. It takes him a minute before his brain registers that Stiles has him in a tight grip pulled against his chest and leaning his forehead on Derek's shoulders. And just for a second the lean on one another and feel at peace, almost. Before Stiles starts splashing about trying to swim to the diving board to grip the handles, he knows that it'll be impossible to keep him and Derek a float till Scott notices he's missing. He stretches out his arm as far as it can go when he thinks he's close enough and there is a second of pride when he manages then the next second he's panicked. His fingers slip and they try to get purchase on the handle and then his heart stops as his grip slips right off it. For a split second his heart stops he and Derek both know that he cannot keep them floating much longer. No matter how much Stiles wanted to, he didn't have the physical strength to. For the third time tonight they will submerge and never resurface but then there is a warm hand gripping him tightly and hauling him out of the pool. 

Scott smiles at him before turning back to fend off the kamina and Stiles turns to Derek, who is propped up against a diving board, dripping wet, panting and he smiles at him. 

"Stiles I-" 

Reality hit him with the force of a brick wall. "Hey! Stiles, buddy come on wake up! You've been in here all of this period dude. Coach is seriously worried about you." Scott is leaning over him and shaking his shoulders, he grins at him sloppily. "Welcome back, what the hell happened."

Disorientated and confused Stiles stares at him blankly for a second for realizing Scott was expecting an answer. "Oh, I-um-I got bored and i walked by the pool and i just got a little weird and i came here because i needed a moment." 

Scott's grin slips of his face and his eyebrows furrows, "Yeah well, coach says we have to just start getting ready for practice since the bell will go in about 5 minutes anyway. But... we can just tell him that you're unwell and you can go home and sleep." 

"No, no man it's okay. You go to practice, i'll get Derek to come and pick me up." he whips out his cell and starts to walk to the doors. 

"What about the jeep?" Scott asks, puzzled, "And why Derek, of all people. Look i'll explain to coach he-" 

Stiles temper short circuits and he spins on his heel and bursts out, "No Scott! Derek is fine, he'll get me, stop being so judging." 

Scott stops making his way towards Stiles and the jab about his ability to judge people's personalities makes him curl into himself slightly, he looks a thousand times smaller when he looks back at Stiles, hurt flooding his eyes. "Scott, buddy, I didn't mean to- I just wanna get home okay? Here you can drive the jeep, just don't crash her please?" 

He throws the keys in Scott's general direction before walking out the double doors, guilt rolling off him in waves. Another fight with Scott over Derek. He sighs and shakes his head before typing a quick message to Derek. 'Hey, real sorry to just ask you outta the blue like this but can you pick me up from school?'  
and within minutes a blunt, 'Sure'n gets sent to him.

Mind racing he opens his locker and automatically takes out books and puts in his homework. What was wrong with him. Was he now so traumatized by the late night swim classes he took last week that now he couldn't look at the pool without feeling that falling sensations when he lost his hold on the bar of the diving board. Was this some mild form of PTSD that would be the end result of his involvement with the supernatural kind? This is the moment that small part of him, that self conscious cowardly voice that lives in the back of his mind that makes him afraid to do thing screams at him to abandon his friends and this supernatural world. That you were not built for this world.

That. You. Do. Not. Belong 

He comes back to the present with a smack. The sunlight of a late summer afternoon kissing his angular face, it soaks through his clothing until it has reached his bones. He sits there idly thinking about how weird the weather is, the forecast this morning was rain but it was still sunny. After waiting 10 mintues he starts to think Derek won't show, maybe he had better things to do? Whilst sitting on the concrete steps, head in hands he contemplates why he even thinks like that. He does belong in this world, it's his world as much as it is Scott's or Derek's or Isaac's or Erica's. His friends are here, his pack is here so his heart remains here because he knows that one day (far, far in the future) his father will join them and he'll no longer have no answers to cases that have caused him more harm than good. No, he belongs here because how could he even think about abandoning Scott- his brother; the pack- his friends; and Derek. Derek....

"Stiles, are you okay?" The soft yet firm reassuring hand on his shoulder makes him squint against the suns glare and stare up at Derek Hale's supermodel face. He nods and gets up and walks towards Derek's car. They walk towards Derek's car before Stiles' stomach rumbles, "Hey can we go to IHop and get something to eat?"

Derek scoffs, "How come every time i see you, you expect me to feed you."  
Stiles shrugs, "Happy coincidences?" and hops into the passenger seat with a slight spring in his step. 

When they are both buckled in and ready to go Stiles turns to Derek and smiles at him like they haven't seen each other in decades. Derek's head tilts slightly before a grin slowly stretches itself across his face.

Derek doesn't tell him but he hasn't smiled like that since Laura was alive.

********************************************************************************************  
"So today I got bored during my economic's period and I took a little walk and I happened to walk by the swimming pool. Now don't be angry but I sorta passed out and remembered how I held you up in a pool for over two and a half hours." 

The waitress had just finished taking their order and Stiles couldn't bear the silence any longer. His words were barely heard as he just muttered them quietly, almost scared of what Derek would say. He dared to look at his face and is surprised to see Derek look at him with complete and utter sympathy.

"Really? Huh, that's weird." Stiles blushes and nods. His napkin is very interesting today, have they bought a new brand or something? "Stiles, it's okay to be afraid of something like that. Sometimes when i go to sleep I still get flashbacks of lying at the bottom of that pool, unable to do anything about it. And it feels like i never left that pool, that i'm constantly drowning, clawing at that attempt to let oxygen flow around my boy once more.It feels like-"

"Like a panic attack"

Derek thinks on it for half a second, before nodding, "Yes. How do you..."

"Know?" Derek nods, "Because I started to get then after my mom died."

"Sorry to hear that, wanna talk about it?"

Stiles' eyes snap up to meet Derek's own, and completely ignored his question "So, how do you wake up? Err stupid- What i mean to say is, how do you stop yourself from feeling like your drowning? Because, honestly sometimes i get these panic attacks and it feels like I'm drowning and- Y'know that when your drowning you don't actually inhale until right before you black out?" Derek's head shakes, and Stiles' bobs up and down, "Yeah, it’s called voluntary apnea. It’s like no matter how much you’re freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won’t open your mouth until you feel like your head’s exploding. Then when you finally do let it in, it stops hurting. It’s not scary anymore. It’s actually…kind of peaceful."

Derek is quiet, not because he think Stiles is wrong, but he understands.That is exactly how he felt and still sometimes feels when he remembers how he nearly died at the bottom of that pool. He frowns and the nudges Stiles' leg gently with his own under the table, "I remember that you saved me. Just before it get's too bad there is a flash of red and i know it's you. I know i'm safe."

Stiles flushes once more, "But what if it just gets worse? What if it's just hell now and hell later on?"

Derek just snaps, "Don't say stuff like that Stiles" 

Shocked, Stiles snaps his mouth shut as Derek clenches his fists lightly, the knuckles protruding from beneath the white stretched skin. They just sit and stare at one another then the staring contest they are currently holding is broken off when the waitress comes over with their food and Stiles just avoids Derek's gaze for the rest of the meal and they sit in silence eating, pondering over their earlier conversation. Slowly the weather outside turns drastically to suit Stiles' mood, the sun dies away and grey clouds come over from the east and start raining down on the unlucky passers by. Even the weather is as bipolar as Derek Hale's attitude towards him.

The whole ride back to the Stilinski residence Stiles stares out the window and doodles little triskeles on the fogged up glass, watching the rain rush down. While the stupid insecure voice in his head mocks him. Now Derek probably thinks your just a whiny little kid, with a shit load of problems that he doesn't give a damn about. Just when you started to gain his friendship, his trust? No, he doesn't trust you, remember? Unfortunately, yes he remembers the panicked cries of Derek before he let him go, "I don't trust you and you don't trust me." More than anything that happened that night, those words cut the deepest because the truth was that Stiles did trust Derek. And now he thinks's he's just a needy teen. Yup, you've went and mucked it all up again Stiles. Well done buddy.

When Derek's car pulls up on the sidewalk and he jumps out as quick as he can. He just mumbles, "Bye" and then falls out of the muscle car, flinching as the cold rain runs down the back of his neck and soaks his clothes. He's 3/4 up the drive before he hears the muffled sound of the car door slam and the sound of feet slapping hard on the wet asphalt.

"Wait! Stiles, wait up!" 

"What is it Derek" Stiles replies but keeps walking till he reaches the porch, then he stops and turns around.

"I feel bad about snapping at you earlier in the diner." Derek runs a hand nervously through his hair before letting it rest on the back of his neck. "Please Stiles forgive me."

Stiles shakes his head, "You know what? I seem to be doing that a lot Derek, forgiving people, especially you." Derek remains silent, "What are you not even gonna try to apologize?!"

"OK, I'm sorry. I just need to tell you that the only reason I snapped at you was because we cannot afford to think like that Stiles. We are a weak pack and we are constantly tried against forces we are no match for! Optimism and hope are the only things we have right now, and we need to stop thinking so negatively about things. I know it's hard but if i can try, you can too, right? Take inspiration from Churchill! If you're going through hell, keep going"

A smile is tugging at the edge of Stiles' mouth and even though he has forgiven him he decides to see how far Derek will go to obtain his forgiveness, "I still don't forgive you"

Derek hears the jump in his heartbeat and holds back an eye roll, "OK, how can i possibly make it up to you?"

Stiles hums mockingly, and works on unlocking the door and just before he closes the door on Derek's face he quips out, "Buy me coffee? Tomorrow morning?"

Through the door Stiles hears Derek's laughter, "Was that your attempt to ask me out on a date Stilinski?"

Grinning to himself Stiles fires back, "I didn't mention anything about a date Mister Hale." He swings the door back open with a grin, "But i also don't hear any arguments, so I'll see you tomorrow at 8 o'clock, this very same spot."

As he closes over the door he hears Derek groan in protest, "But Stiles it's a Saturday?"

"Bye Derek" Then for the next five minutes Stiles sits on the floor at the door grinning like a madman and Derek sits in his car listening to his heartbeat doing the very same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so have i made up for my absenteeism with this depressingly sad filler chapter of sadness and terrible writing? Please comment, criticism is welcome and please feel free to leave kudos.
> 
> Until next time, mes amis!
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta so if anything is wrong give us a shout. Also feel free to comment, it will get better i promise. Thanks for Reading, assuming you read till the end..... :O


End file.
